helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku
from album TBA' ---- '''Released' April 18, 2012 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD DVD, Single V Recorded 2012 Label Zetima Producer Tsunku ---- ℃-ute Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Sekaiichi Happy na Onna no Ko 17th Single (2011) Next: TBA 19th Single (2012) ]] "Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku" (君は自転車　私は電車で帰宅; (To Get Home You Ride a Bike and I Ride The Train.) is the 18th Single of ℃-ute. The single is set to be released on April 18, 2012. Tracklist thumb|220px|right|°C-ute - Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (MV) CD Tracklist #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku #TBA #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Instrumental) Limited A Tracklist #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited B Tracklist (Yajima Maimi Ver.) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku #TBA #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Yajima Maimi Ver.) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Instrumental) Limited C Tracklist (Nakajima Saki Ver.) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku #TBA #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Nakajima Saki Ver.) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Instrumental) Limited D Tracklist (Suzuki Airi Ver.) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku #TBA #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Suzuki Airi Solo Ver.) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Instrumental) Limited E Tracklist (Okai Chisato Ver.) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku #TBA #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Okai Chisato Ver.) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Instrumental) Limited F Tracklist (Hagiwara Mai Ver.) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku #TBA #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Hagiwara Mai Ver.) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Instrumental) Single V Tracklist #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (君は自転車　私は電車で帰宅) #TBA #Making of (メキング映像) Event V Tracklist #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Yajima Maimi Close-up Ver.) (君は自転車　私は電車で帰宅 (矢島 舞美 Close-up Ver.)) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Nakajima Saki Close-up Ver.) (君は自転車　私は電車で帰宅 (中島早貴 Close-up Ver.)) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Suzuki Airi Close-up Ver.) (君は自転車　私は電車で帰宅 (鈴木 愛理 Close-up Ver.)) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Okai Chisato Close-up Ver.) (君は自転車　私は電車で帰宅 (岡井千聖 Close-up Ver.)) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Hagiwara Mai Close-up Ver.) (君は自転車　私は電車で帰宅 (萩原 舞 Close-up Ver.)) Members featured in single *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai Triva *Each member sings a duet with the others, switching off having it the only song that each member will blend with everyone in the group. *This is the first MV of C-ute's to ever have a boy in It. *Yajima Maimi stated on her blog that every girl will release their own video with their own story beginning April 1st. Song Information *Lyrics: **Tsunku *Music: **Tsunku *Other Information **Arrangement: TBA **Chorus: **TBA Category:C-ute Singles Category:2012 Singles Category:2012 Releases